1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a curved display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device having a curved display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are applied to various devices such as televisions, monitors, notebooks, mobile phones, and the like to display an image. In recent years, a curved display device is applied to the display devices. The curved display device is curved in a predetermined direction to provide a curved display area. The curved display device may provide the display area having the curved shape to provide an image having improved three-dimensional effect, immersion, and presence to a user.